1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timepieces utilizing variable color analog display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic timepiece disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,847, issued on Dec. 2, 1975 to Bobby Gene Culley et al, includes a time base oscillator, counters, and a display consisting of 12 monochromatic light emitting diodes arranged in an inner ring, for individually indicating hours, and 60 monochromatic light emitting diodes arranged in an outer ring, for alternatively indicating minutes and seconds.
A liquid crystal analog timepiece disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 3,969,887, issued on July 20, 1976 to Shigeru Fukumoto, includes a display having hour and minute information segment electrodes for indicating time in a conventional format.
Monochromatic analog display timepieces are not capable of simultaneously indicating values of time and values of a diverse quantity.